It's too late
by Crescent Rose
Summary: Taylor Swift Songfic of "White Horse". May couldn't focus on her contest and loses all cause her boyfriend, Drew, wasn't in the crowd. She looks for him and finds him in the park... with another girl. What happens to their relationship after Drew sees May? Will May forgive and forget? Or will she move on?


_Hey Guys! This is my first CONTESTSHIPPING songfic so please, no flames. k? :) I suggest while reading this, put on the song "White Horse" by Taylor Swift and set the volume down so it's only like background music. if you ask me, i think it would help set the mood since this is where the songs based on. hahahaha! anyway... on with the songfic! So this is new. i had to change some things cause I wasn't allowed to put the lyrics... sad. :( oh well. But DO REMEMBER TO PLAY WHITE HORSE WHILE READING THIS. IT MAKES IT A LOT BETTER (in my opinion anyway :)) ) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR Taylor Swift's song White Horse. Cause it's her song, not mine._

* * *

'It's been a year and 2 months now…' May thought. She was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall staring at the withered rose in her hand. It was about past midnight that the moonlight was shining down on her. Evidence of her crying through her tear stained cheeks. 'I still can't believe it… I can't believe him! I thought-" she said softly until she was caught choking in her sobs. Tears start streaming down her face again.

Suddenly, everything comes back to her.

**Flashback**

_The blue-eyed Brunette wasn't having such a good day. She was distracted. It was seen in her appeals at the very recent pokemon contest. She had been distracted that her Boyfriend, Drew, wasn't there. Worried, she decided not to stay long in the contest hall. She came across the park where you could see people with their pokemon and kids running around and couples holding hands._

'_Oh Drew, where are you?' May thought, as she sat down on a bench. The moment she sat down, she saw a certain green haired boy from the distance sitting by the fountain in the middle of the park. May stood from her seat and started walking towards him but stopped in her tracks when she saw him hold hands with an unknown girl. They were laughing and talking and soon the girl pecked him on the lips that made May's heart drop. Her eyes were filling up with tears._

_The girl soon left Drew in his place. She started backing away until Drew saw her. His eyes widened in horror. May gasped as tears started streaming down her face. He slowly started to approach her but she immediately ran away from him. He ran after her and was able to grab her arm and pull her towards him._

"_Let me go, Drew! I-I can't believe you!" She said, trying to tug her arm free from his grasp._

_Drew tried to keep her in place by holding both of her arms and securing she won't get away. "May… I…"_

"_Save it, Drew! I know what I saw. What's there to explain? I saw everything with my own eyes, Drew!" She cut him off, still struggling on his grasp. His eyes soon dropped to the ground, slowly loosening his grip on her._

_He sighed. "May, please… I'm so-"_

"_No, Drew! I can't believe you… we… we're done…" She cut him off as more tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_May… please no… I love you." He said in a pleading voice. His eyes had started filling up with tears._

"_Love me? Love me? Really? If you did love me, you would never have cheated on me! We wouldn't have this argument!" She chuckled, holding back the other tears in her sapphire eyes._

_He got hold of both her hands. "May, please. No…"_

"Goodbye Drew…" She slipped her hands away from his and ran.

**End of Flashback**

The moonlight shining down on her from her window, reflecting the tears streaming down on her face as she recalled everything. She stared at the withered rose and tightened her grip on it.

She dropped the rose beside her and stood up to grab her guitar. She sat on her rug and leaned against the glass door to her balcony and started to strum and soon she started to sing.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

She set down her guitar and walked over to her desk where several withered roses were scattered. She looked at each one, remembering the memories she had with them. His image slowly forming in her imagination and she continued to cry.

"Guess I was just to in love and blinded by that… I'm such an idiot!" She whispered. She placed all or the roses in a shoebox along with all the other things that reminded her of him.

She walked over to the rose that she had moments ago. The very first rose that he gave her since they had gotten together. She tightened her grip on it and walked back to her desk setting it inside. Something had caught her attention, a picture of both of them holding hands, smiling, with Maquerain and Beautifly fluttering above them. She continued to cry on the memory.

She set the picture down beside the box and walked over to her closet. She grabbed her coat, winter boots and a red scarf. The same scarf he had given her on her birthday. She put them on and walked towards her guitar. "I need to clear my head." She said softly as she got hold of her guitar and made her way out of the house.

She walked on the sidewalk and snow started to fall. She took a deep breath and sighed. Her thick breath could be seen in the air. 'Why, Drew?' she thought, holding back the tears in her eyes. She reached the park and climbed a tree. Her usual spot when she used to be with Drew. She started to strum and sing.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

Her hands were too cold to continue strumming but she still continued to sing. Tears slowly making their way down her face and dropping on her guitar seated on her lap.

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"Is it really too late?" a voice asked pleadingly. May immediately looked down to see Drew standing beside the tree looking up at her. She immediately looked away and wiped away her tears. "May, please…" he said softly. "May… I'm sorry… I miss you… I miss us! Please!" He said falling down to his knees.

"Drew…" She began softly. She made her way down from the branch she was sitting on and landed in front of him. He stood and slowly approached her. He got both of her cold hands and looked at her Sapphire orbs. "May… please. I'm sorry… for everything. Please… I still love you and it hasn't changed a bit. I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry." He said softly, a few tears streaming down his face.

She slid her hands out of his and sighed deeply. Tears began streaming down her face once again and she looked at the ground. "Drew… I-I'm sorry. I can't. You broke my heart once, I'm not letting you do it again. I'm sorry… Goodbye…" She slowly walked away from him but stopped when he called back.

"May!" He ran towards her. She didn't look back but she felt something being placed in her hand. "May… I love you…" He said slowly. She lifted her hand and saw a blood red rose in her hand.

She looked down at the ground and walked away from him. He continued to stare at her and when she was several steps away, he tore his gaze from her and clenched his eyes shut as his tears fell to the ground.

He heard her stop in her tracks and immediately brought back his gaze to her.

May looked back slightly and he saw her cheeks stained with tears. "I love you too…" She said softly and walked away until she disappeared from his view. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and stared at where she was only moments ago. His tears dropping to the ground as he watched her silhouette disappear.

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

* * *

_How'd you find it? I'm planning to do a sequel to this cause I really don't want a sad ending. so I'm already working on it and I was planning on doing more sequels after that if it doesn't feel complete. hehe. The sequels will all be based on TS songs cause I'm a Swiftie hehe. But I need YOUR opinion guys. Tell me what you think of this story. I'd love to hear what you've got to say :) And since i changed the story -ish, i hope its ok to put just some lyrics since it really is necessary. I hope ya'll don't mind. Thanks Guys! :) Please Review! :3_


End file.
